


Nude Year

by Bri_Cheese



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, EU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Newlywed, post-union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_Cheese/pseuds/Bri_Cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Mara enjoy their first new years together as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nude Year

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Nude Year   
> Timeframe: 20 ABY  
> Characters: Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker,  
> Notes: This is my ‘adult’ version for the L/M December challenge over on tf.n: 
> 
> Write a story with Luke and Mara celebrating something new. You must include:  
> \- the colour red  
> \- a gift  
> \- a loud noise 
> 
> It’s been awhile since I’ve written anything this explicit.

“To a wonderful year together,” Luke said, holding his mug of hot cocoa up.

 “And hopefully another great one,” Mara said, raising her mug in response. They both drank. They were sitting on the couch together on the last day of Fete week. Tomorrow was the first day of a calendar year.

Luke snuggled up to her. It had been a long week parties, dinners and presents with the Solos, and drinks with friends. He was looking forward to a romantic night in. They were both very glad they had ended up on the same planet for the holidays.

“Don’t get comfortable,’ Mara said lightly. “I’ve got one more gift for you.”

“Huh?” he asked, looking up at her. “Why didn’t you give it to me while we were at the Solos?

“Because it isn’t exactly something I can wrap and give to you in front of other people.”

“Ohhh!” he exclaimed gleefully, rubbing he inner thigh. She was wearing a long, casual red tunic dress and black leggings.

“Don’t get too excited, Farmboy, it involves clothing,” she said, getting up.

“What?” Luke stammered as he fell into the spot of the sofa Mara had just vacated.

“Come on. Put on your coat and boots.” She then grabbed a red scarf. “Then put this over your eyes.”

She went to get her new black coat and boots from their bedroom. Her new coat went to her mid-thigh and tied at the waist. Her new boots weren’t the most practical, going up to her knee and having a skinny and high heel, but they drove Luke crazy. She heard a large thump in the living room. She rushed out to see that Luke had tripped over the caff table with the make-shift blind fold on.

She rolled her eyes and helped him up. “You know, for a Jedi Master, you are so stupid sometimes.”

“Shut up,” he said as she helped him up. He was clearly unhurt. “My brain was elsewhere.”

“Clearly,” she mused, “and your blood.” She took his hand. “Come on,” she said, leading him out the door.

“This is some sort of trust exercise,” Luke muttered. 

“Yeah, and what’s the problem?” she asked.

“Nothing, dear.”

* * *

“Aright,” Mara said. “We are here.”

Luke heard Mara turn off the speeder. “Am I allowed to take off the blindfold now?”

“No,” she replied. “I gotta guide you to your final gift.” She got out of the speeder, opened his door and guided him into a building and through various hallways and down a turbo lift.

Finally, she stopped and he heard her type something in and doors open. “Okay, only a few more steps.” He took a half dozen more steps, then she stopped him. 

“Okay, take off your blindfold.”

He did and he found himself standing in a drab, but huge library. It was dimly lit, dusty and all the shelves were extremely close together.

“We are in the basement of the Imperial Palace, in an area the New Republic was never able to access until I found the codes a few weeks ago,” Mara explained. “It’s archives from the Jedi Temple Library of the Old Republic. It’s, by far, not everything once contained in the great library, but it’s a good chunk.”

Luke tried to form words, but he had none. They had thought all this knowledge had been destroyed in the purge, but clearly it was not. “Mara,” was the first word that came to him. “This is incredible.”

* * *

Mara knew Luke would be enthralled with her findings.

“I take it I should just leave you here; bring down food and fresh clothes every few days?” Mara quipped. Luke wasn’t listening. He had started to wander and look at the holocards, flimsy books, manuscript and holocrons on the first set of shelves.

“Okay, I guess I’ll just go now.”

He was blatantly ignoring her.

“Although I did have one more gift for you… I’m wearing it right now. I got it at that fancy lingerie store you really like.” She huffed when he continued walking. “I’ve been left for a bunch of old words. Great. I could strip right now and you wouldn’t even notice.”

“Yeah, I would,” Luke said as he continued to peruse. “In fact, it may be the only way you can pull me away from here.”

So Mara did just that.

Mara grinned as she discarded her coat and boots. Her dress and and leggings came next, leaving her in a red, lacy teddy. She then approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Master Skywalker,” she purred in his ear. “Preeni Pi said you had been such a good boy this past year that she thought she needed to send you an extra present.”

“Really,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “Did she now?”

“Yes,” she said as she stepped around to face him, letting her hand run across his hard shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his waist. “She sent me to award you for all your hard work this past year.” She was running her hand down his chest. She ran her fingers across the waistband of his pants. “May I reward you, Master Skywalker?”

He moaned in response. “Please do.”

“Such a polite boy,” she said, getting down on her knees and un-doing the fasteners on his pants. She pulled out his semi-erect member and kissed the spongy tip. She then began sucking, first the tip, then deeper. Meanwhile her hands reached further in and gently played with his testicles.

Luke was on another planet, trying not to groan too loudly. His fingers were threaded through her loosely braided hair, gently guiding her rhythm. His hips bucked occasionally.

“Mara, I’m going to…” he trailed off.

She let his cock fall out of her mouth. “Going to what?” she teased.

“Come!” he exclaimed in a whisper.

“Then do it,” she said, going back to her ministrations. She now sucked the tip while lapping the tip with her tongue.

“Ah! Mara!” he shouted as he climaxed.

Fluid bubbled out of Mara’s mouth.

Luke leaned against one of the shelves as he regained his breath. “Oh gods, that was amazing.”

She chuckled as she tucked him back into his pants. “Think you can be recovered by the time we get home?” she asked, getting her boots and coat. She didn’t try to put her clothes back on. “You can try to get this off of me,” she said, gesturing to the lingerie.

Luke nodded mutely as he followed her out.

* * *

Luke could barely keep his hands off Mara as he drove the speeder back to their apartment. She had closed the top of the speeder and opened her coat.

Luke reached over and spread her thighs. Traffic was slow as there were were probably speeder checks for drunk drivers.

“Naughty Master,” Mara said as she opened her legs and leaned back.

He lightly felt the fabric covering her crotch. It was wet.

“I’m not the only naughty one.” He slipped one of his fingers into the leg hole of her teddy.

She moaned as he flicked her nub. She then reluctantly pushed his hand away. “Both hands on the controls. We don’t want any accidents, do we?”

“No, I just wanna get home.” Luke quickly kissed her cheek before taking off, finding an alternative route.

* * *

Luke and Mara hurried into their apartment, both were now impatient to continue their lovemaking.

Luke pinned Mara to the door after it closed, stripping her of her coat. He greedily licked his lips as he stared at her cleavage, pushed up by the red lace. He first kissed her mouth, like the gentleman he was. He wrapped his arms around her waist as their kiss deepened.

Just when she thought he was going to be nice, he ground his hips into hers. His bulge rubbed her core and she gaped.

His mouth made its way down her breasts. He kissed her nipples over the fabric as he tried to get the garment off of her. He pulled down the thin red shoulder straps but his presents would not unwrap. His fingers searched the back for any sort of clasp, but they did not find any. He was getting frustrated.

He detached. “Mara,” he whined. “I can’t do it.”

“You are so pathetic,” she sighed, walking away from him. He then saw the garment had a corset back, with a bow at the top of her butt.

He dashed after her, pulling the bow loose. The garment fell off her. She turned back and raised an eyebrow at Luke she she stepped out of the fabric. She dashed to the bed chambers, still in her boots, with Luke in hot pursuit. 

He caught her as they both fell on the bed. They wrestled until Luke got her on on her back and he held her arms down. He grinned as he gyrated his hips, making his erect, but clothed cock lightly touch her core.

“Luke! Please,” she begged, “I need…” she said, breathily.

“What do you need?” he asked before descending onto her breasts. He kissed and nibbled at each of her nipples in turn.

“You, in me.”

“Not yet.” He finally let go of her wrists and settled between her legs. He took her boots off slowly, rubbing her feet. He rested her legs on his shoulders and lowered his mouth to her core. First he flicked her clit with his tongue before he worshiped and pleasured her with his lips and tongue. Meanwhile Mara moaned and bucked. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Keep, doing that, please, please,” she planted as she started to see stars. She screamed his name as she climaxed.

He continued to lap her slit as she recovered. He then got up and helped her sit back on on the pillows. He started to strip for her.

Once he was naked, she patted the space beside her.

He grinned as he laid down beside her. They slowly kissed once again.

“I love you,” he murmured, releasing her hair.

“I love you too,” she said, laying her head on his chest, letting him continue to play with her hair.

He then offered her his hand. She mounted him, guiding his member into her. Both moaned with completion. She then started moving up and down as he reached down and touched the hood of her clit.

“Luke,” she gasped. “I’m close.”

Luke continued to play with her nub as she had another orgasm. As her walls spasmed around his dick, he started to come.

Once they were finished, Mara curled up on Luke. They cuddled together in their post-lovemaking glow. Luke glanced over; his holochrono read 0132. It was a new year.

“Hey,” he said, absently playing with her hair. “Happy New Year.”

 

She smiled back, tiredly. It was a grin only he ever got to see. She pulled him down and kissed him. “Happy New Year, Farmboy.”

 


End file.
